pretty_little_afandomcom-20200215-history
Sutton Drake
Background Information Pre-Show (Revealed in Season 3) Earlier in life Sutton had a twin, Alison DiLaurentis. When they were young girls, they would play dolls, and have tea parties. They would throw slumber parties by themselves and stay up untill 5 AM. One day, Sutton had something Alison wanted, the missing piece to her 5th grade time capsule. Everything spun out of control, Ali would force Sutton to go to school and pretend to be her so Ali could get better grades. When Sutton told her parents about it, they went to the doctor. Ali did fine on the test, but Sutton freaked. Sutton was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia. They took Sutton away, and Ali stayed in Rosewood. In the preserve, Sutton had a terrible life. Her family would only visit her once every three months. This was untill she met Iris Taylor who was in for anorexia nervosa. They instanly clicked and spent every minute they could together. When it was time to go to bed, Sutton would already be in Iris' bed so she didn't have to go back to her room. Season 1 10 years later, Sutton is 18 and released from the Preserve. She immediately goes to Ezra Fitz and asks him about what's going on since she knows him. Sutton met Ezra at a pub and lied about her age, and he believed her. When she got there he told her that Aria was in the hospital. When Sutton arrived at the hospital, Alison revealed that Sutton is her twin. Off-Camera Sutton is recruited by A, and she accepts. Later, Sutton leaves A and goes off on her own. A threatens Sutton telling her that if she ever comes back to Rosewood, A will kill her. Season 3 Sutton comes back to Rosewood looking for Ali five months later. She reveals to the Liars that A threatend to kill her if she came back. Ali also has some information about Sutton to give to the Liars. She tells them about how Ali used to abuse Sutton and force her to trade places with her. Sutton quickly joins the PLLs so she can help them take down A. When Sutton came back to Rosewood, A found out and tried to find and kill her. On the cruise, Jenna saw Sutton and thought she was Ali. Sutton told Jenna that she was Ali's twin and that she needed help killing A. Jenna told her yes, so they teamed up and Jenna lured A towards Sutton, who is now in the Red Coat. Sutton pushes A onto the funnel, breaking their back and killing them. She is overwhelmed by the fact that she murdered someone, so she runs away. Three weeks later, Sutton comes back to Rosewood to tell the Liars what happened. She tells them that she was a good Red Coat and was the one who killed A. Alison apologizes to Sutton for everything and takes her under her wing as a Liar. A couple of weeks after that, Sutton is informed that she has to go back to school to get a job when informed by an interviewer for a job at The Brew. She does not like this because the world knows she was a schizophreniac. While floating through Rosewood at night, she runs into Ken (Kendra) Ferris. Kendra tells Sutton to leave Rosewood and to never come back. Kendra's older sister was bullied, so she does not want Sutton to bully her. She wants Sutton out. Sutton tells her that she is not like Alison, and that she actually likes people and wants to make friends so her Senior year is not so bad. Season 4 The next week, Sutton returns to school. Alison escorts her sister into the school and takes her to the counselor. When school is out Kendra tells Sutton that she was not kidding. Later that evening, Kendra confronts Sutton, who says that she is not scared of Kendra. Sutton identifies Kendra as someone who's scared that her friends will be taken away from her because they look up to Sutton because Ali is her twin. Kendra follows Sutton and pulls her hair, throwing her onto the ground. Sutton kicks Kendra, making an easy escape. Kendra then picks up a rock off of the road and hits Sutton on her forehead. It's not over. Category:The Liars Category:Sutton Category:DiLaurentis Category:Pretty Little A Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret Keepers Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Suspects of being A Category:Deceased